marvel_fffandomcom-20200213-history
Kingpin/Modern
''In-Game Bio: Wilson Fisk, New York's kingpin of crime, is as cunning as he is brutal One of the Marvel Universe's most powerful and feared crime lords, he will stop at nothing until the city is under his thumb.'' "I'm just a man with a dream" -Wilson Fisk, "Daredevil" (2015) Kingpin is the infamous crime lord who has served as Daredevil's arch-nemesis as well as a recurring villain for Spider-Man. A calculating mastermind, Kingpin's body may seem to just be cushioned with fat. However, his incredibly massive body is simply compressed, hard muscle. While being a villain, he has retired from crime a few times for his love, Vanessa. As new characters and game modes get released, Kingpin has fallen behind, but he is still a pretty strong character. He can definitely hold his own in Alliance Battle, Battleworld, and even solo some Shadowland stages once maxed out. Without his uniform Kingpin, he can still be useful for ABX Combat Villain day for free-to-play players, especially if you are just starting out. Kingpin's real strength is his 5th Skill summons, which become even stronger at Tier-2, buffing them in HP, Attack, Defense, and more. Kingpin can easily just summon his ninjas and kite until you find the opportune moment to use his other skills. This is especially useful in modes with single enemies such as World Boss Invasion, Co-Op, Villain Siege, and of course World Boss. It's worthy to note that Kingpin does have good DPS, so if you are planning on upgrading him, you'll want to up his damage with the Obelisks and ISO-8 sets. However, if you plan to move more, you'll want to up your defense instead. Acquiring Kingpin can be acquired at 2-Star Rank by using 20 Biometrics. You can get the Biometrics from 2 Story Missions, Chapter 4-10 - The Beginning of the Windstorm and Chapter 7-6 - Kingpin's Plans #3, as well as Biometric Selectors. You can also get Kingpin from the Hero's Journey and the First Mission Fail Reward Skills When upgrading Kingpin's skills, keep in mind that your skill rotation will mostly just be consisting of Criminal Mastermind. You'll first be kiting before hitting them with a barrage of attacks, starting with Stick Shot, since it's a ranged attack. You'll then charge in Body Slam. If Criminal Mastermind is still not done cooling down, you'll want to do Jump Strike and then Knock-Out. Passive Skills Active Skills - Skill Lvl 1= - Skill Lvl 2= - Skill Lvl 3= - Skill Lvl 4= - Skill Lvl 5= - Skill Lvl 6= }} Gears Attack Gear - The Walking Stick Physical Attack Critical Rate Roll the 1st and 2nd slot for Physical Attack Per Level. Roll the rest for Physical Attack. It's unnecessary to have Energy Attack or All Attack since Kingpin has no skill that uses Energy Attack. Defense Gear - White Suit Physical Defense Dodge Because of your native Physical Defense, you'll want Energy Defense per Level on the 1st (or 1st and 2nd, if you need to be tankier against Energy Damage characters) slot and then All Defense on the rest. Vitality Gear - Pure Muscle Critical Damage HP This gear is standard. Roll HP per Level on the 1st and 2nd slots then HP on the rest. Buff Gear - Diamond Stickpin Ignore Defense Skill Cooldown Roll all for Skill Cooldown. If you want to pour more into your offensive/defensive build, or at some point your Skill Cooldown is already 50%, perhaps roll the last 2 or remaining slots to Critical Rate/Recovery Rate. Extreme Obelisk Ignore Defense/Critical Rate or MAX HP Min-Max here depending depending on your build. If you're building offensive, do Ignore Defense (or if your Critical Rate is still pretty low with the cards, below 45%, then Critical Rate), especially one with a Damage PROC. However, if building defensive, use a Max HP Obelisk, and especially one with an Invincibility PROC. Enchanted Uru You want to be sure you can put your Skill Cooldown Reduction at 50%, so prioritize this first until you reach the 50% cap. Then your next choice of Uru here will depend on your build. If building offensive, build Critical Rate (or Critical Damage if CR is already at the cap of 75%) and Physical Attack. If building defensive, build MAX HP and then Critical Rate. Stats - Rank-2 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-60= - Mastery-6 Lvl-60= - Tier-2= }} ISO-8 - Power of the Angry Hulk= - Drastic Density Enhancment= }} If building offensive, Power of Angry Hulk. Kingpin needs the Ignore Defense and Attack Speed that it offers over the other All Attack ISO-8 sets. If you're building defensive, use Drastic Density Enhancement for the Shield PROC plus the boost to his HP. Team-Up Bonuses Similar Characters Same Leadership Captain America - Master Combatant Doctor Octopus - Critical Electric Arm Giant-Man - Larger Than Life Sif - Asgardian Virtue Male Combat Villain